Little Friends
by Mellow girl
Summary: Henry, Kate, and Will go on a routine mission and find an abandoned abnormal child. The next morning Magnus wakes up to find she as three more children than when she went to sleep.  May have Tesla and Magus Moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! I just wanted to say that I still am working on my other story One Night but I thought I'd post this one too! I have really grown to like Tesla a lot so I think I may have some Magnus and Tesla moments! **

**Chapter 1**

Henry was starting to think this mission was a bust. They had gotten a tip that something was making people disappear around the old factory district and a reliable source had seen something run into an old abandon factory. Now Kate, Will, and he were checking out a lead and it looked like a dud to him. He hadn't seen anything unusual in the creepy old factory. He stopped when he heard a noise coming from the corner of the room behind some boxes.

"Kate, Will I heard a noise down here in the north wing I'm going to check it out," he said, softly into his radio.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute," Will replied.

"Me too," said Kate.

Henry slowly approached the boxes the noise sounded like whimpering. He slowly looked over the boxes to see a small child curled up behind them crying. It was a little boy he had blonde hair in a buzz cut and wore a dirty yellow shirt and black shorts.

"Hey little guy," Henry said, softly trying not to scare the child.

Henry was met with a pair of big scared blue eyes.

"Mommy," the child whimpered.

"It's ok I'll help you find your mommy ok?" he asked, as he slowly moved the boxes and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Mommy," the child said more demanding but scooted away from Henry.

"It's ok, my name is Henry can you tell me yours?" he asked.

"Peejer," the child whispered.

"Peter?" he asked.

"No," Peejer said.

"How old are you?"

"Four," he said, holding up four fingers.

"You're a big guy uh? Did you come here by yourself?" Henry asked.

"No bat man brought me. I want mommy," Peejer said, his eyes filling up with tears again.

"Don't cry little dude we'll find your mommy I promise," Henry said, holding out his hand.

Peejer slowly took Henry's hand. Henry stood up and shouldered his stunner. Peejer pulled back on Henry's hand when he saw Will and Kate heading towards them.

"It's ok little guy their friends," Henry said.

"Friends," Peejer said, slowly.

"Yeah friends," Henry said, smiling reassuringly.

"Who's this?" Will asked as he walked up.

"Cute kid," Kate said.

"This is um… Peeta?" Henry asked hoping to get the child's name right.

"No I Peejer. I four," he said looking at them curiously.

"Hi Peejer I'm Will and this is Kate. We're going to help you can you tell us who brought you here?" Will asked, looking down at Peejer.

"A bat man bring me here," Peejer said looking up.

"Bat man?" Will asked, looking at the others.

"Maybe it's the abnormal we're looking for took the kid for dessert or something and got spooked when we showed up," Henry whispered, to the others so Peejer wouldn't hear him.

"Maybe but he said a bat man bring me here," Kate mumbled

"Did a bad man bring you here?" Kate asked, looking down at Peejer.

Peejer nodded.

"How did you figure that out?" Will asked, shocked.

"My younger brother Tad use to have trouble saying some words when he was that age too," Kate said, with a shrug.

"Wets go find mommy Henie," Peejer said, pulling on Henry's hand.

"Ok dude just one more minute," Henry said, holding up his finger.

"We can't take him with us Henry," Kate said, sternly.

"Why?"

"She's right we can't take him back to the Sanctuary that's not where he belongs," Will said

"Well I'm not leaving him here for "the bad man" to come back for him," Henry said, firmly.

"You're right we'll call the cops leave a tip the kid is in the factory and we sit outside until the cops come to get him and we know he is safe," Kate said, gently.

"Come on I don't want to leave him I told him we were friends," Henry said, softly.

At the word friend Peejer looked up at them and smiled. It was the most charming smile they had ever seen.

"I make friends," he said, and then began running around them counter clockwise.

At first it looked like just an excited little boy running around them but then he sped up and soon turned into just a streak of yellow.

"Well he can come back to the Sanctuary with us now," Henry said, happily.

"If we can catch him," Will said.

"Yeah he's making me dizzy," Kate said, loudly. The little blur was causing quite a wind storm.

Not only was it making them all dizzy but it was causing them to feel funny too. They weren't sure what was happening but they didn't like it.

Kate held up her stunner to stop him but Henry quickly grabbed it.

"Hank, he may be the one making those people disappear. I don't know about you but I feel funny different somehow it may mean we're about to disappear too," Kate yelled.

"I know but even the lowest settings on these things are meant to take out abnormals a lot bigger than him. It could kill him let me make some adjustments," Henry said, as he began taking the stunner apart.

"Henry hurry!" Will shouted, as the odd feeling intensified.

Henry handed the adjusted stunner to Kate and she took a shot. The force of the stunner sent the child sliding across the floor unconscious. The sudden stop caused them all to fall to their knees. Henry was the first to recover and hurried over to the little boy. He gently picked him up and cradled him he was relieved when he found a pulse and that he was breathing.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked, feeling guilty.

"He's alive," Henry said, still looking at Peejer.

"I had to Hank," Kate said softly.

"He's just a kid he may not understand what he is doing," Henry said.

"He thought he was making us his friend by putting us in a vortex of doom. He had to be stopped Hank," Kate said, angry.

"I know but those stunners are for monsters not kids you wanted to hit him full force. You could have killed him and you didn't care," he said growled, taking a step toward her.

"I had no choice," she said, raising her voice as she stepped towards him.

"Let's just get him back to Magnus," Will said, stepping in between them.

**At the Sanctuary**

Magnus was going to meet the team at the loading area. Will had called and informed her that they had caught an abnormal but he was just a child. She didn't get much else out of him when Kate and Henry started arguing in the back. He quickly hung up before she could find out what was going on. The van pulled in a Henry quickly got out carrying a small child.

"What happened?" she asked, pushing a gurney up to Henry.

"Kate stuned him," he said, pointing at her.

Magnus looked up sharply from checking the child's pulse.

"I had too," Kate said throwing her hands in the air.

"That doesn't answer my question," Magnus said trying to make them focus.

"I found this kid while I was checking out the lower floors of the warehouse. The kid started run around us really fast. It made us feel really strange and then Kate stuned him and that's it," Henry said, still glaring at Kate.

"She really didn't have any choice Magnus the kid was going so fast he was a blur there was no other way to stop him," Will said, sighing.

"He's just a kid," Henry grumbled.

"He's going to be fine Henry. He'll wake up in a few hours good as new," Magnus said, soothingly.

She couldn't understand why he was so upset about this Kate was only doing what she had to help them. She noticed that they all looked extremely tried and pale.

"What was this feeling you were talking about," she asked.

"I can't really describe it. It felt weird like I was going backwards but standing still I guess that would be the best way to put it. I don't want to feel like that again," Kate said, shrugging.

The two men nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he's the one causing the disappearances?" Will asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"If he is he's not doing it on purpose. He thought he was making friends when he started running circles at least that's what he said," said Henry and then yawned.

"Well I'll run some test on him in the morning but I don't think he is the abnormal we are looking for. The real question is how did a child end up in a warehouse by himself?" Magnus asked.

"He said a bad man brought him there maybe that's the guy we're looking for," Kate said, as she swayed a little.

"Maybe but right now I want all three of you down in the infirmary you all look like you're going to pass out," Magnus demanded.

All three of them groaned.

"Now! Magnus can't it wait till morning I'm tired," Will whined, very unlike himself.

Kate and Henry nodded.

"Yes now. I'll go put the boy in a room under surveillance. I'll meet you down there," she said, sternly.

They groaned again but headed for infirmary.

**Infirmary**

Magnus took their blood and check their vitals but everything seemed normal expected for the fact that they were extremely tired. She thought Kate may have been asleep when she walked into the room. They were very whiny also and almost threw a fit when she suggested they sleep in the infirmary for the night, which was very unlike them. She went against her gut feeling and sent them to their rooms for the night, with strict instructions to come back first thing in the morning.

**Late that night**

They were having one of the worst thunder storms they had in a while. Magnus and her old friend were checking on the patients and residents' making sure everyone was ok.

Biggie stopped at Henry's door, he knew Henry didn't like thunder storms. He was surprised when he did not hear the young man's deep breathing.

"Henry," he grunted, opening the door.

He looked towards the bathroom and saw he was not there either. It was late he wondered where he was. He smelled a strange scent in the room, it was familiar but he couldn't place it.

He followed the scent to outside of Ashley's old room. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. He saw something out of the corner of his eye before felt something hugging his legs and he looked down. A little boy about six years old in a long tee-shirt was hugging his legs. He had big green eyes and his hair was black and shaggy.

"Where Ash?" the boy asked looking scared.

"Henry?" Biggie gasped, as he carefully pulled the boy off his legs and kneeled down to look at him.

When Henry first came to live with them despite that Ashley was younger Henry would always run to her room for comfort when he was scared.

"Oh Henry what happened?" he grunted, confused.

"Loud," Henry said, covering his ears when it thundered. He then threw his arms around Biggies neck before he could stand.

He picked up the small boy and carried him searching for Magnus.

"Where Ash?" Henry asked.

"She's not here," he grunted, softly.

Biggie had made it to Will's room where he heard crying. He walked into the room to see Magnus holding a little girl and comforting a curly head little boy in Will's bed.

"Helen?"

Magnus looked up and sighed when she saw Henry in his arms. Little Will had already drifted back to sleep and little Kate was snoring on her shoulder.

"I'll put them in my bed for the night and we'll get this straighten out how three of my staff became six year olds in the morning," she said, softly and then stood with Kate.

Henry was shaking in Biggies arms after several more booms of thunder.

"I'll keep Henry with me I don't think he's going to sleep much with this storm going on," he grunted.

"I forgot how afraid of storms he was," she stroking Henry's back since his face was buried in her old friend's chest.

"Try to get some sleep dear Henry," she said, when he peeped at her from his hiding place and then she continued to her room with Kate.

She decided after she got Will and Kate settled in her bed she should call Declan and have him come help her. She was going to need all the help she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! Here is the next chapter I promise Tesla will either be in the next chapter or the fourth but he is coming! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

**Later that morning**

Magnus was glad that the children had slept soundly though the storm. She had even managed to get some sleep. She was dozing when she heard one to the kids begin to wake. She opened her eyes to see Kate sitting up in the bed looking around her large room.

"Good morning Kate," she said softly, trying not to startle her.

The little girl quickly looked at her, her piercing gray blue eyes staring at her.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" she demanded.

"Do you remember me?" Magnus asked, hopefully.

"No"

"I'm Helen a friend of your mummy and daddy and they asked me to look after you for awhile. They had to hurry off so they brought you to my house while you were asleep," She explained.

She had been trying to come up with a good excuse if the children did not remember her. She hoped they would trust her and not give them a big fit for their mummies and daddies.

"I need to go potty," Kate wiggled.

"You can use mine right there," Magnus said, pointing.

Kate quickly jumped off the large bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Will begin to wake slowly.

"You're not my mommy," he pouted.

She explained to him like she did Kate and he frowned.

"Where did they go?" he asked, confused.

"On a trip but they couldn't take you with them so they asked me to watch you and that will be fun right?" She asked, smiling.

"You talk funny," he said, smiling.

"Do I? You talk kind of funny with that missing front tooth," she said, smiling back at him.

He began giggling. She smiled this happy child was once her protégé. She had no idea how just yesterday Kate, Will and Henry were adults now they were six year olds. What happened to them seemed impossible but she had seen some impossible things happen but this made number one on the list.

Magnus smiled as Henry came into her room carrying a tray with her dear friend right behind him. Will turned at the sound of the door opening. Magnus couldn't see Will's face but she heard Kate's scream and slam the bathroom door shut and Will's shout before he dove under the covers. The noise startled Henry he dropped the food tray and dove under her bed. Of course Will and Kate were afraid they thought he was a monster. Abnormals like her dear friend were creatures that lived in closets or scary movies to them and they didn't remember he was a friend.

He sighed and shook his head sadly; he was going to have to earn their trust all over again.

Magnus climb out of the bed and went to the bathroom door.

"Kate please come out sweetie he's a friend," Magnus said, soothingly through the door.

"No he's a monster! I want to go home!" Kate screamed, through the door.

She heard a click that told her Kate had locked the door.

"Kate please come out I promise he won't hurt you," she said.

"No!"

Magnus reached above the door frame and got the key down. She unlocked the door and saw that Kate was curled up next to the tub crying. She carefully picked the small girl up.

"It's ok sweetie he won't hurt you. What if I hold you the whole time until you see that he really is just a big teddy bear?" she asked, softly.

"I guess," Kate sniffed.

She carried Kate out of the bathroom and went over to the lump on the bed that was Will. She threw back the covers to see Will shaking with his eyes squeeze tightly shut. She wrapped her arm around his little waist and pulled him towards her.

"No! Mommy help!" he screamed, grabbing a hold to the sheets.

It broke her heart a little.

"Will, it's Helen, it's going to be ok I've got you," she soothed.

"I want to go home," he sniffed, hugging her tightly.

"Look my dear friend has brought us breakfast. Look Will it's pancakes I heard you love pancakes," she said trying to get the curly haired child look at her friend.

"I like pancakes but my favorite are…Chocolate Chip!" Kate said excitedly, when he removed a lid off one of the plates.

He made friendly grunting noises as he held the tray out to Kate.

She bit her lower lip thinking about taking the tasty looking tray from the big hairy guy. Her belly rumbled and she decided it was worth the risk. She slow reached out for the tray. She climbed out of Helen's lap and he carefully helped her put the tray in her lap before letting it go. He let his arm linger there a little longer and she reached out and touched it, it was soft. He didn't try to eat her or growl at her and the food smelled really good so she decided he wasn't so bad.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"You're welcome," he grunted.

"You talk!" she said, surprised.

"Of course he does he is very smart. Aren't you hungry Will?" Magnus asked, patting his back.

"No," he said, stubbornly. Despite the fact his stomach had just growled really loudly.

Her old friend looked like he hadn't slept at all and his top lip curled in annoyance. He shook his head and put the tray back on the cart he brought up.

"I take it Henry didn't sleep much?" She asked, kindly.

"I forgot how restless he slept as a child. Tossing and turning, he fell off the bed twice," he grunted.

"Poor thing is going to have to adjust to everything all over again," she said, sighing.

He grunted and lowered himself to the floor and reached under the bed and pulled Henry out by his leg. He then stood, picked the timid child up and not so easily dropped him on the bed besides Magnus. The boy giggled sitting up and looked at Magnus with sleepy eyes. He scooted Henry back more on the bed and sits a tray on his lap so he can start eating.

"Come on Will time to eat before your food gets any colder," she said sitting him beside Henry.

He didn't look happy but he cautiously takes the tray from her old friend.

"Thanks," Will mumble.

"I guess the food on the floor was my breakfast?" Magnus asked, smirking.

"I'll go make you more breakfast and fresh tea," he grunted.

"Thank you dear friend," she said as he left.

"What's his name?" Kate asked.

"I think he would like it if you called him Big Guy or Biggie," Magnus said, smiling at the chocolate smudges on Kate's face.

"My dad calls me big guy," Will said, proudly.

"After breakfast I need to go do some of my work so how would you like to watch a movie in my media room and then we'll look into getting you some clothes?" Magnus asked.

"What happened to our clothes?" Will asked.

"I'm afraid the airport lost your bags. So I'll have to get you all new clothes but you can help me pick them out ok?" Magnus asked.

Will and Kate nodded and Henry picked at his breakfast with his fingers. Poor Henry was going to have to adjust to the new surroundings and noises all over again. This time he didn't have Ashley to help him adjust and get him in trouble. Her heart ached at that; Ashley and Henry had almost been like brother and sister. She was always pushing the older boy to try new things and she was the one that got him in to working and tinkering with computers when he was older. She was sure Will and Kate would help him come out of shell again though. She had to shake that thought out of her head. She wanted her friends back she didn't want to raise them they wouldn't be the same people they once were.

Once the children and she were done with breakfast, she quickly got dressed for the day and then led the children to the media room. She smiled at Kate and Will's awed faces as they checked out the large building. She was glad when they jumped on the couch in front of the large TV ready for a movie. All but Henry he never left her side as she picked out a movie she thought they would like. She tried to find one that they may like and know. Henry had put all Ashley's favorite childhood movies on DVD so she looked though those first. She picked out three movies she thought that they would like and then she would let them choose which one to pick out first.

"Is Henry your son?" Will asked, watching them.

"No but he has been living with me for a while now he is just very shy and doesn't talk much," she explained.

"Do you have any kids?" Will asked, curiously .

"Ash?" Henry said.

Magnus sighed he did remember Ashley now how was she going to explain that Ashley was gone.

"I have a daughter Ashley but she doesn't live here anymore," Magnus explained.

Henry frowned at her.

"Ok so we have The Muppet Movie, The Wizard of Oz and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Which one do you want to watch first?" Magnus asked, sitting the movies down in front of them trying to distract them.

Kate pointed to Willy Wonka and Will wanted The Muppet Movie.

"Which one do you want to see Henry?" Kate asked, smiling at him.

Will and Kate did their best to get Henry to point to the movie they wanted to see. Poor Henry looked like he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep somewhere. Out of pure persistence Kate got Henry to point to her movie. Henry hid behind Magnus when Kate jumped up and down and began to dance.

"Aww Man!" Will pouted.

"You can watch your movie after this one," Magnus said, soothingly as she put Willy Wonka in the DVD player.

"All right," he sighed.

"Ok I'm going to go work on something. Someone will check on you so stay in this room and watch your movie. I'll be back by the time it is over," she explained and then hit play on the player.

She made sure they were all settled on the couch and into the movie before she walked out the door. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Henry darling I have to go to work I promise I will be back soon. Please go watch the movie," she said, softly.

She watched as the tired boys eyes filled up with tears. He didn't understand why he couldn't come with her when this morning her dear friend had probably taken him down to the basement to feed their guest. She had always let him wander before now he was supposed to stay with these other children he didn't know. He was too tired to understand any of it and crying seemed to be the next option and he was doing a good job at making her feel guilty. She looked to make sure that Will and Kate had not noticed that he was missing and then she picked the boy up and took him to the elevator with her.

"I'm turning soft," she said, smiling at Henry as she tucked some hair behind his ear.

She was going to have to get his hair cut but she was going to save that for another day. Clothes's shopping with the three of them was going to be hard enough.

She carried Henry down to the room that held their little new guest. Her old friend was watching the little four year old run around the room so fast he was going up the wall.

"How's he doing this morning?" she asked, walking up beside him.

"The video showed he slept through the night. He woke up crying but started running and then starts crying then running. He didn't eat breakfast but he does seem to like apple juice he asked for some more," he explained, holding up a juice box.

Henry sat up in her arms and watched the window closely smiling.

"I thought you had the kids watching a movie?" he grunted.

"He's exhausted and he doesn't know Kate and Will. He didn't want to leave my side and stared crying when I went to leave. I couldn't leave him upset so I thought he might could hang out with you like he used to when he was upset," she said, looking down sheepishly.

"You've turned soft," he grunted, shaking his head.

She grinned at him.

"You shouldn't go in there by yourself," he grunted.

"I wouldn't mind being a few years younger," she said.

"Magnus," he grunted.

"I'm going to put a small sedative in his juice to keep him calm. I hate to keep him drugged but I'll have to until I figure out how he turned adults into children," she said, sighing.

"Friend," Henry said, pointing to the boy.

"You know him Henry?" Magnus asked, wondering if he remembered finding the boy.

"Friend!" he repeated, wiggling to get down.

She put him down and he went to the glass window and knocked on it. The little blonde four year slowed down to a stop and grinned at Henry.

"Henie, come play wif me," Peejer said, through the glass.

Both boys ran to the locked door and pulled on it. Peejer started crying and Henry looked at them sadly.

"Open please I want to play," Henry said, determinedly.

They both looked at each other Henry rarely spoke in sentences when he was that little.

"I'll play with you Henry," He grunted.

"No," Henry said, pulling at the door again.

"Come on I'll race you to the elevator we'll see who can dust the hall fastest you like that game remember?" he grunted.

"Race!" Henry said, excitedly.

"Ready, set,… go," he grunted.

Henry ran down the hall towards the elevator as her dear friend turned and looked at her.

"Be careful," he grunted and then went to catch up with Henry.

Magnus injected some sedative into the juice box straw opening and then put the straw in the juice box. She then tapped the code into the keypad and went into the crying boys' room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story! I promise Nikola will be in the next chapter! I'm having some writers block (again) so that's why updates on both stories have been slow. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks! **

**Chapter 3**

Peejer looked up when he heard Magnus open the door.

"Where Henie?" Peejer demanded.

"Henry went with my friend. Would you like some apple juice?" she asked, holding out the juice box.

Peejer took the juice box and took a long sip.

"What your name?" he asked, suddenly.

"Helen. What's your name?"

"Peejer.I four,"

"Did you sleep well, Peejer," she asked, kindly.

"Hellween, I want my friend Henie back," he said, stomping his foot a little.

"Do you know how Henry got turned in to a child?" Magnus asked.

"I want my friend. I want to play," Peejer pouted.

"What do you like to play?" Magnus asked, trying a new approach to get some answers.

"I like Thomas the train and Mickey mouse and balls and playing outside and monster frucks," he said, bouncing on the bed.

"You like to play a lot of things," Magnus said, smiling.

"I want to play outside," he said, excitedly.

"Not right now."

"Pleeeease,"

"Maybe later."

"Ok," he sulked, finishing his juice.

"Do you know how you make friends?" Magnus asked.

He nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"You share with them," he said, proudly.

"That's right," she said, with a chuckle.

She could see the little boy getting sleepy. She was a little surprised when he held his arms up to be picked up. She picked him up and he snuggled into her neck. She smiled he obviously had no idea how he turned her team mates into children. Soon he fell asleep her arms. She wasn't going to get any answers out of him so maybe his blood would help her figure things out. She carefully drew blood from the sleeping boy then tucked him into bed.

**Upstairs**

"Henry!" Biggie grunted, checking to closets as he hurried down the hall.

Henry never strayed far so why couldn't he find him. He was certain Henry hadn't gone back down to the basement he would have heard the elevator or his footsteps on the stairs. He must have curled up and gone to sleep somewhere, he used to do that a lot when he was little. He walked back to the media room to see if Henry had gone back in there with Will and Kate. He walked into the media room and both kids jumped when they saw him. They still weren't used him.

"Um Mr. Big Guy can we have popcorn to go with the movie," Kate asked, smiling.

"You just ate a little while ago," he grunted.

"But you can't really watch a movie without popcorn it's a rule," she said, factually.

"Let me go see if we have any. Stay here ok?" he grunted.

Both kids nodded and he headed out the door. He had just got off the elevator to go to the kitchen when he heard the door bell ring. He quickly answered the door to see Declan standing there.

"About time you got here," he grunted.

"I had to deal with something at my own Sanctuary before coming here mate. Magnus said she needed my help with something she didn't say it was urgent. Now what's going on?" Declan said, walking in.

"Hey Big Guy someone is looking for you," a voice said behind them.

Biggie turned around to see Henry holding Chuck's hand. Henry quickly ran to him as soon as he saw him attaching to his legs.

"Where was he?" he grunted.

"Saw him coming out of Will's office he was getting upset when he didn't see you," Chuck said.

"You need to save your sleeping for night time," Biggie grunted.

"Who's this mate? I didn't know you were running a daycare center on the side?" Declan asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Henry say hello to Declan," Biggie grunted, to the shy boy still clinging to his legs.

"Hello," Henry said, shyly.

Declan looked closely at the shaggy green eyed boy and then gasped.

"Tell me this is Henry's cousin named Henry mate because this is too weird," Declan said, shaking his head.

"No this is our Henry. We got a new intake and he somehow turned Henry, Will and Kate into six years olds. Magnus is trying to figure it out now," Biggie grunted.

"Why did you guys call me I'm not a nanny," he said, shrugging.

"Strength in numbers Magnus needs your help getting the kids clothes and keeping an eye on them while she tries to figure out how to reverse this," Biggie grunted.

"Alright makes sense hopefully she can get this straighten out quickly. Where are Will and Kate?" Declan asked.

"Upstairs watching a movie I'm going to make them popcorn now," Biggie grunted and then headed for the kitchen with Henry and Declan following.

Biggie pulled out the air popper popcorn machine and kernels. Henry watched with fascination as the popcorn poured into the large bowl. He reached up cautiously to touch to white fluffy pieces.

"Carefully it's hot mate," Declan warned.

Henry put his hand back down but his eyes never left the popcorn. Biggie put butter and salt on the popcorn and mixed it. He smiled and handed Henry a piece of popcorn. The boy smelled it and tossed back in forth in hands before putting it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then held out his hand for more. Biggie chuckled and handed him a bowl of popcorn. Henry liked his treat a lot.

"Come on I'm sure the others are restless by now," Biggie grunted, as he handed Declan a bowl of popcorn to carry.

When they got to the media room Magnus was in there switching out movies.

"Your VCR is different from mine, it's a lot smaller and those are funny looking tapes," Will said, as he watched her put in another DVD.

Of course things looked different to them they have not even been invented when they were six. They still thought it was the eighties not two thousand and eleven. This could be hard when they went out to get clothes but Magnus hoped they would think it was because they were in a new place and would not worry about the year.

"This is my friend Declan he is going to go clothes shopping with us," she said, trying to distract them.

"Popcorn!" Kate said excitedly, reaching up to take the bowl of popcorn from Declan.

"Nice to meet you too," Declan said chuckling, handing her the bowl.

"Alright after you all finish your snack we will head to the store," Magnus said.

"Magnus you know I'm here to help you anytime but like I told the big guy I'm not a nanny I've never shopped with six year olds before," Declan whispered, as the kids ate their popcorn.

"You'll be fine just keep an eye on them and let Will and Henry show you what clothes they like. Henry is a little jumpy around noises so you may have to hold his hand or pick him up to assure him that he is ok," she whispered, back.

"Won't it look a little odd taking three children dressed in just shirts into a store?" Declan asked.

"If they asked we'll tell them they spilled something on themselves in the car. It shouldn't matter as long as we get them dressed quickly and buy something from their store," Magnus said.

The kids finished their popcorn and were watching the rest of the movie as the adults talked.

"Alright lets all take a trip to the restroom before we go," Magnus said, turning off the TV.

"I don't have to go," Kate said.

"Me neither," Will said.

"No," Henry added.

"And as soon as we get in to the store you will all have to go now go try," Magnus said, sternly.

The three little children headed to the restroom slowly as though they were heading to the gallows to behead. Soon they were all loaded into a passenger van and headed to the Old City mall. Magnus pulled the van up to the front of one of the clothing stores doors and let Declan get out with the children so they wouldn't have to walk across the parking lot barefoot. Declan set Kate and Will on the sidewalk and reached for Henry but he jerked away.

"It's alright Henry go with Declan I'll be right there I just have to park," Magnus said.

Henry sighed and let Declan get him out of the van. He kept Henry on his hip so he wouldn't get spooked and run off from him. Once they entered the clothing store Declan realized that he had no idea where the children's clothing department was. He began leading the children towards what looked like the baby section which he hoped would lead to the children's area. He saw a sales lady with red hair frowning at them as she walked up.

"Those children need to have shoes on in the store sir," she said, firmly, staring at Will and Kate dressed in just tee shirts.

"Yes you see they made quite a big mess in the car. I hit a bump and they dropped their drinks everywhere, tee shirts were all I had to put on them. So I'm here to get them clothes and shoes," Declan explained, adding a charming smile afterwards.

"The children section is just after our infant section and shoes are by the jewelry," the lady said, pointing.

Declan tried to usher the children away quickly after Kate looked up at the woman and whispered loudly.

"I'm not wearing any panties,"

"I thought our luggage got lost. How come you told that lady we spilled stuff on us?" Will asked.

"Its just easier to explain," Declan said.

"But that's lying," Will said, frowning.

"Here we are," Declan interrupted, as he turned into the children's section.

"Ok so where do we start first," he said sighing.

"I like this," Will said, holding up a dark blue tee shirt with a baseball on the front.

"Is that your size, mate?" Declan asked, looking at the large shirt.

"My mom knows my size," Will shrugged.

He looked at the small boy and decided a small would fit him better. He looked through the rack and found a small in the tee shirt and handed it to Will.

"Do you see a shirt you like Henry? And then we'll move on to trousers," Declan asked.

Henry felt each shirt rubbing his hand across each shirt until he pulled out a black tee shirt with the Muppet Animal on the front. Declan found him a small size also and handed it to him.

"I didn't see those!" Will said, looking at Henry's shirt.

"We are coming back for more clothes do you want the baseball shirt to wear now or do you want a Muppet shirt?" Declan asked.

"I'll keep the baseball shirt."

"Can we go to the girl clothes now?" Kate asked, getting bored.

"You can come with me Kate. Sorry it took me longer to find a parking place than I thought," Magnus said, walking up.

Henry showed her his shirt proudly.

"Nice choice darling. Now you just need some undergarments, pants and shoes and you will be all set for shopping," she said, smiling.

He took her hand.

"No Henry you're shopping with Declan and Will. I'm going with Kate so we can do this faster," she said.

His bottom lip trembled.

"Nope sorry your tears only work on me once a day. I won't be far and you're going to have fun with Declan and Will I'm sure of it. Plus I'll meet you over at the shoes once you are dressed," she said, giving his hand to Declan.

"Now how do I know what kind of undergarments to pick out for them?" Declan asked, whispering.

"I know Henry only wears boxers but you can let Will pick which kind he wants," she whispered.

"Now have fun boys," she added, as she took Kate's hand and lead her to the girls close.

They walked over to the pants and the boys pick out a pair of jeans that they liked. Then Will picked out a pack of Spiderman boxers and Henry picked out a pack of Hulk boxers. Declan walked them up to pay for the clothes and then took them to the dressing room.

"Alright do you boys need help dressing?" Declan asked.

"No I got it," Will said, going in to one of the dressing rooms with his clothes.

Henry handed him the clothes bag.

"Ok come on," he said, taking Henry into a larger dressing room.

He opened the pack of boxers first, took off Henry's tee shirt and held out the boxers for him to step in to. Henry shook his head no and held up his tee shirt.

"Ok I'll put on your shirt first but your boxers are not optional," Declan chuckled.

"Will are you doing ok?" he called, hearing a bumping coming from Will's stall.

"No I need help," Will said, defeated.

"Ok open your door," Declan said, stepping out of his stall.

Declan heard the door unlock. He slowly pushed open the door to see Will struggling with his shirt he had one arm in its arm hole but he was having a hard time getting his head through the head hole. Declan gave the shirt a firm but gently jerk pulling the shirt down over his head and then helped get Will's arm through the other hole.

"Ok let's get Henry and we'll meet Mag… I mean Helen at the shoes," he said, ruffling Will's curls.

Declan walked back in to Henry's dressing room sighed and closed his eyes.

"Henry! Put your boxers back on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I can't believe that I wrote this chapter so quickly! This has to be a new one for me! Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh Nikola is in the chapter like I promised, not much but he will be in more chapters from now on! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

With some difficulty Declan got Henry's boxers and pants on him. He then led them to the shoe department.

Kate was sitting on a bench swinging her legs back and forth while Magnus looked at the shoes in front of them. Kate wore a pink tee shirt with silver stars on it and a pair of gray jeans that sparkled when the light hit them just right, her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Magnus had found a small accessories department in the girls section and bought a brush and rubber bands for Kate also a comb to run though the boys hair until she could get them their own.

"Here they come," Kate said, pointing to Declan and the boys walking towards them.

Declan had both Will and Henry by the hand neither Declan or Henry looked happy.

"Hello darling," Magnus said, as Henry hugged her.

"It would have been nice to know that Henry doesn't like to keep his clothes on," Declan said, frowning.

"You gave Declan a hard time with your clothes? Henry you know better than that you have to keep your clothes on," she scolded, stooping down to talk to him.

Henry held his head low.

"So what do we have to do to find shoes for the little buggers?" Declan asked, sighing.

"I'll measure their feet and then the children can pick out what they like and the clerk will get the right size," she explained.

He nodded and led the boys to the boy's shoes. They looked at a lot of shoes until Will found a pair he liked.

"Look they light up I have a pair like these at my house," Will said, excitedly.

Henry found a pair similar to Will's but they were Velcro.

Declan gave the shoes to the clerk to go get the right sizes and then led them back to the bench where they had met Magnus at. It wasn't long when Kate bounced up holding a shoe that she liked.

"Look it has stars on it like my shirt except these stars are black," Kate said, proudly holding the shoe up to Declan.

"It matches very well," Declan said, smiling.

"So my shoes light up," Will said, wrinkling his nose at Kate.

"So I have a bunch of shoes at my house that light up," Kate snapped.

"All right you two that's enough," Magnus barked, as she took Kate's shoe to give to the clerk.

They both looked up at her with innocent eyes.

It didn't take long for the clerk to come out with the boy's shoes. Magnus grabbed a bag of boys socks in their size and ripped it open and handed a pair to Declan and a pair of shoes. Magnus bent down to help Henry with his shoes while Declan helped Will. Magnus easily slipped socks on to Henry's little feet, then put his shoes on, and stood him up.

"Ok Henry walk down that aisle and then come back. I want you to tell me if your shoes hurt you ok," Magnus said.

"I can tie my shoes," Will said, after Declan put the shoes on his feet.

Declan watched as Will tied his shoes but they were lose.

"Good job. Now walk down to where Henry is and then come back and let me know how they feel," Declan said.

While the boys were gone the clerk brought out Kate's shoes.

"I can put them on myself," she said, taking the pair of socks out of Magnus's hand.

Magnus couldn't help but grin when she saw that Henry wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He was too busy watching the lights on his and Wills shoes blink on and off. He crashed right into Will when Will stopped to show Magnus his shoes, knocking both boys to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt why'd you do that?" Will asked, sitting on the floor rubbing his knee.

"It was an accident Will. Henry wasn't paying attention and bumped into you," Magnus said, helping him up and sitting him on the bench to look at his knee.

"Maybe Henry's not ready for light up shoes just yet," Declan said.

"I agree," Magnus said, looking at him.

"It's just a bump. You'll be just fine," Magnus said to Will and then placed a gently kiss on the red spot on his knee before pulling his pants leg back down.

"They fit just right," Kate said, as she sat down on the bench and clapped her feet together.

"Great and they look lovely with your shirt! Will do your shoes fit ok?" Magnus asked.

Will nodded.

"Ok Henry let's go find you another pair of shoes," Magnus said, leading to little boy towards the shoes.

"Are you and Helen married?" Kate asked, looking at Declan.

"No," Declan said.

"How come? You both talk the same," Kate said, curiously.

"We're just not married. We work together," Declan explained, hoping Magnus would be back soon.

"Do you have any kids?" Will asked.

"No."

"Why not don't you like kids?" Will asked, frowning.

"I like kids my job just keeps me from having any."

"Why don't you and Helen have kids you work with her?" Kate asked.

"Do you both always ask so many questions?" Declan asked, looking down the aisle for Magnus.

"Yes," Will stated, simply.

"I'm six," Kate said, like that answered it all.

Magnus came walking up holding Henry who was holding a Spiderman shoe. She gave it to the clerk and then sat Henry on the bench.

"So after we pay for the shoes I think we should just pick out a few more clothes and then meet in the food court in an hour for lunch. This is wearing poor Henry out. He wanted to pitch a fit about the light up shoes but couldn't manage to squeeze the tears out ," Magnus said, shaking her head.

"He's not the only one it's wearing out! After the question session I just had with Kate and Will I should be asking for a raise and Christmas bonus!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you for doing this with me Declan I couldn't do it without you," she said, patting him on the back.

Soon the children all had shoes and were ready to go shopping again. Before they left Magnus combed Henry's hair out of his face and pulled it in to a pony tail at the base of his neck with a black rubber band. She then combed though Will's curls making them a little less unruly.

"Henry please don't give Declan anymore trouble with your clothes," she said, sternly.

Henry nodded and took Declan's hand willingly.

" Oh and don't forget to get pajamas and if you could pick out some clothes in a 4T size for our newest intake I would appreciated ," Magnus said, smiling sweetly at him.

Declan was thankful that neither of the boys gave him much trouble picking out the rest of their clothes. They did have one small problem when they both want the same train pajamas but Declan found two in the same size and solved that quickly. He was able to find some clothes for the new little intake. Over all the rest of the trip was a success. Declan was feeling like he might be getting the hang of this baby sitting thing. With his arms full of bags as Henry and Will walked beside he walked it to the food court and sighed. Not only was the food court full of adults and children but right in the middle of the food court was a large play area. Declan managed to grab Will's shoulder before he could dart off.

"Can we go play?" Will asked, his eyes big as saucers.

"Let's wait on Helen and Kate before we play ok?" Declan asked, and then looked around for a table to sit at.

"Ok," Will sighed.

Magnus had just paid for everything and was heading to meet Declan and the boys at the food court when Kate said that she needed to go potty. Magnus took her into the nearest restroom and sat the bags on the couch they had in there to rest her arms. She had noticed how quiet the little girl was. This was quite different from the Kate she was used too of course she didn't know Kate when she was six. Kate got finished using the restroom and came out to wash her hands. Magnus frowned when she saw the tears on Kate's face.

"Kate darling what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Magnus said, picking the small girl up after she dried her hands.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Magnus asked, sitting down on the couch with Kate in her lap.

"I'm never going to see my mommy and Daddy again am I?" Kate sniffled.

"Why do you say that?" Magnus asked, concerned.

"Because every time Daddy goes on a trip Mommy stays with me but if mommy goes with him I go to my grandma or a neighbor's house. I've never even heard Mommy and Daddy talk about you before but your nice and you have a hairy guy living in your house so I think you are a good guy," Kate said, tears still streaming down her face.

Magnus smirked even at six Kate was a smart one. Kate knew something wasn't right of course Magnus suspected that Will felt the same way. She tried to figure out a way to explain it so it wouldn't scare her.

"Kate it's very hard for me to explain what is going on but all I can say is that I'm going to try my best to make things right again for you, Will and Henry. I know you don' t know me but you, Will, and Henry are like my family and I will do my very best to get you back to your parents," she explained.

Kate nodded but still cried into Magnus's chest. Magnus rubbed Kate's back for a few minutes.

"You ready to go get lunch with the boys?" she asked, soothingly.

Kate nodded. Magnus stood up with her and managed to get all the bags on to one arm and headed for the food court. She was glad that she was able to spot Declan fairly quickly, despite the crowd, because she was fairly sure that her arm holding the bags had lost all circulation. Declan saw her and quickly went to take the bags off her arm.

"She ok?" he asked, softly looking at Kate.

Magnus nodded and gave him a look that said she would explain later.

"What's wrong with Kate?" Will asked, standing up in a chair to get a better look at her.

Kate ignored him and kept her head in Magnus shoulder.

"She's just a little sad right now. Please sit down before you fall," Magnus said, helping him sit down.

"What would you all like for lunch?" Magnus asked.

"McDonalds!" Will said, pointing to the golden arch sign.

Kate perked up at that and nodded in agreement.

"All these choices and you pick that one," Magnus said, smiling.

"Yup! Can we go play now?" Will asked, impatiently.

"Do you want a hamburger or chicken nuggets happy meals?" Magnus asked.

"Chicken nuggets," Will said.

"Cheeseburger," Kate said.

"Fries," Henry said.

"I'll take the children to play if you don't mind ordering their food? Oh and get Henry nuggets," she said, knowingly.

"I don't mind at all," he said, gratefully. He really didn't want to go into that noisy play area with three kids.

Magnus took the children into the play area. She set Kate down as the children looked in awe at the large play area full of tunnels, slides, and bouncy toys.

"You guys want to play in the tunnels?" Will asked, looking at the others.

"Sure, come on Henry," Kate said, pulling him with her.

Magnus smiled at how well the children were playing together. She laughed as Kate and Henry both came down the slide their hair sticking up from static. After awhile she noticed that only Henry and Kate had stayed together. She scanned the area for Will she spotted him looking out the window on the opposite side of the room. It shocked her when he took off out the back exit door.

"Bloody Hell," she cursed, softly as she quickly searched for Henry and Kate.

She quickly got the children out of the tunnels and pushed them out the door they had come in.

"See the table with the bags go back and wait for Declan do not move! I have to go get Will," she said, sternly.

She then ran back through the play area and out the door that Will had made an escape from. She quickly jogged through the mall looking for the curly haired boy in a blue shirt. She spotted him ten feet from her running as fast as he could towards someone. She picked up her pace to catch him she realized that he was calling to someone and it broke her heart.

"MOMMY!" Will wailed, following behind a woman with dark blonde hair.

**In the Food Court**

Kate led the way back to the table with Henry behind her. There was a loud crash like someone dropping dishes or trays making Kate jump. She turned around to see if Henry was ok only to see that Henry was not there.

"Henry!" Kate called, looking under the table.

"Henry!" she called, louder. But all she got were looks from adults.

This was bad he must have gotten scared and run off. Helen had told her to stay at the table but she could see Declan standing at McDonalds she had to tell him about Henry. She paced in front of the table a minute more and then took off towards Declan.

**Bookstore **

He couldn't stand coming to the mall yet the old man, Anthony, that owned the antique bookstore would never mail his books out to him. Anthony always made him come pick up the first editions that he ordered. What made it worse was that the store was put just outside the area where those germ filled carrier monkeys played. Anthony loved to watched the children, as he called them, play even through it hurt his business because no food or drink was allowed in his store, so not many people came to buy his books.

"Nikola!" Anthony greeted, brightly.

"Anthony," he said, dryly.

"You've come for your book?" he asked, knowingly.

"You know I have," he snapped.

"Don't you want to look around?"

"No,"

"You're a young man Nikola you need to settle down. Find a woman have children," Anthony said, brightly.

"No thank you, just my book will do and I'm not as young as you may think," Nikola said, darkly.

There was a loud crash and Anthony jumped.

"I wonder what that was?" Anthony said, holding his heart.

Nikola was about to reply when a small boy ran in to the store and crashed into Nikola's legs.

"Bet he caused it," Nikola sneered, stepping back from the child.

He looked at the frightened child. He looked familiar too him but he couldn't know this child he didn't know any children.

"Mag…nus Mag…nus," the boy stuttered, looking around the store.

"Henry?" Nikola said, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I know it has been a long time since I updated this story! It has been a very busy month plus I'm looking for a job but I have not given up on this story. THANK YOU ALL so much for all the reviews and support of this story that is awesome. Hopefully I will update sooner next time. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**At the book store**

Nikola was so shocked at the little boy in front of him that the child almost knocked him over when he threw himself in to Nikola's arms and started to cry.

"Now none of that young Heinrich," Nikola said, gently peeling the boy off of him.

"He's just a child Nikola and a scared one at that. Have a heart," Anthony scolded, walking from behind the counter to get a better look at the child.

"Well he was an adult a couple of weeks ago," Nikola huffed under his breath.

"How old are you little guy and where is your mom?" Anthony asked, Henry kneeling down in front of him.

Henry looked up at Nikola and then to Anthony.

"I'm six. I want Magnus not Declan," Henry said, firmly.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure Helen is about to have a cow trying to find you," Nikola asked.

"We got clothes. She's chasing Will," Henry said, sniffling.

"So Will is six also?" Nikola asked, confused.

Henry nodded.

"What has Helen gotten herself into now," Nikola said, frowning.

**In the food court**

Declan was waiting for his order to be ready when he heard a small voice behind him cry.

"Declan!"

Kate was running up to him with a scared look on her face. He scanned the area and didn't see Magnus or the boys in sight he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quickly.

"Will ran away and Helen sent me and Henry back to the table and there was a loud noise and I turned around and Henry was gone. I didn't want to get lost so I came to you," Kate said, in one breath.

"Smart girl. Now why did Will run away?" Declan asked.

Kate shrugged.

"Ok let's go find Henry before he gets into trouble," Declan said, getting out of line and picking Kate up.

**In the mall**

Magnus was almost close enough to grab Will when he grabbed the women he was following by the arm almost pulling her down.

"Mommy!" Will cried looking up at the woman.

He quickly jerked away when he saw that the woman was not his mother. He sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry. The woman look confused but bent down next to Will.

"Are you lost sweetie?" the woman asked, kindly.

"No I just miss my mommy," he sniffled.

Magnus could see why Will would have mistaken the woman for his mother. She had the exact same hair color and same profile but from the front you could clearly tell she was not Will's mother. Magnus could even tell the woman has a small baby bump.

Magnus slowly walked up not wanting Will to run again. The woman looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Will," Magnus said, softly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled his head still on his knees.

"You know him?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm his guardian. His parents left quickly to go on a trip and I'm afraid he is not adjusting to well to his new environment," Magnus explained.

"It's alright Will I know you thought you saw your Mother but you can't run off on me like that you scared me very badly," Magnus said, as she sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry," he said, again looking up at Magnus and then to the woman he was chasing.

"Its ok sweetie I understand I'm sure you'll see your mom soon," the woman said and then stood up and walked to wherever she was going.

The woman and little boy sitting in the middle of the mall on the floor were staring to get some stares so Magnus decided it was time to head back.

"You ready to go eat lunch?" she asked.

He nodded and they stood up together. Magnus frowned when she saw Declan and Kate's worried faces coming towards her.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, frowning when she noticed he was not with them.

"We lost Henry," Kate whimpered, from Declan's arms.

"Apparently a loud noise scared him and he ran off somewhere. I can't find him Magnus we've checked the playroom and the stores outside of it he hiding really well," Declan explained.

"I shouldn't have sent back to the table by themselves. I know how nervous he is especially without me or my dear friend," she said, shaking head.

"I think we should contact mall security at least they might be able to help stop someone from walking out the mall with him," Declan said.

"I agree. If someone hasn't already picked him up he could have wandered into the parking lot to get away from the noise. We need to have them check security cameras for any sign of him," she said, jumping into search and rescue mode.

The minute Declan put Kate down to speak to Magnus more privately. Kate ran over to Will and pushed him as hard as she could knocking the taller boy down.

"You shouldn't have run away and then Henry wouldn't be missing," Kate said, angrily as her hands balled up into fist.

Declan quickly picked the angry Kate up before she deiced to knock Will out. Will sat stunned on the floor for a minute before jumping back up.

"I thought I saw my mommy! Don't you miss your mommy? Henry shouldn't have run away," Will pouted angrily.

"I do miss my mommy," Kate said, sadly.

"I know you do Kate and Will misses his mommy and Henry missed me which is why is probably ran off looking for me after the noise scared him. So none of this is yours or Will's fault but you shouldn't have pushed him that was not nice at all," she scolded.

"I'm sorry," Kate mumbled and then laid her head on Declan's shoulder.

Declan looked down at the small but clearly power packed little girl in his arms. This wasn't the Kate he was used. He should have figured how hard this was going to be on all of them they weren't used to being children away from their parents and he certainly wasn't used to emotional six year olds.

"We need to head to the security office now," Magnus said, taking Will's hand.

They were heading to the front of the mall were the security office was when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh Helen,"

She turned around to Nikola Tesla grinning at her.

"Nikola what are you doing in a mall?" she asked confused, walking up to him.

"No, the question is did you, dear Helen, lose something in the mall?" he asked, calmly.

"You apparently already know that I did, Nikola, now stop playing is Henry alright?" she snapped, looking around for Henry.

"He's fine ran into the book store I was in and started hugging my legs not only wrinkling my suit but getting his tears and nose drippings all over my pant leg, which I will bill him for later. I figured you would check the security cameras first so I was heading that way with him when he spotted that toy. I haven't been able to get him to move from that spot for the past ten minutes," he explained haughtily as he pointed to Henry standing at a train table.

Henry was staring so intently at the train going around and around the table that he wasn't really paying attention to anybody until he heard her voice.

"Henry! Thank God," Magnus said, relieved.

Henry looked up at the sound of Magnus's voice and ran into her waiting arms. He hugged her tightly and grinned. His grin faded as she bent down to look at him with a serious face.

"Henry you are to never run off like that again. I know something scared you but you should have gone to Declan you know I went after Will. You scared me very badly I would have felt awful if you had gotten hurt. Don't do it again," she said firmly.

She was so relieved that she found him safely that tears came to her eyes. She would have never forgiven herself if someone had taken him or he had been hit by a car.

He nodded and she hugged him just as tightly as he had her.

"Yeah don't do that again Henry," Kate said, frowning from Declan's arms.

"He no run away again," Henry said, pointing at Will.

"No I won't run away again," Will said, softly.

"Well that was not the adventure I had planned for the day," Magnus said, sighing.

"Helen did my Daddy leave you any money to get me a toy?" Kate asked, looking longingly at the toy store Henry had come from.

"I think he may have. How about you and Declan go look around toy store while the escape artists, Will and Henry, and I go get the bags and take them out to the car?" she asked, smiling.

"I will only let you and Henry go into the toy store if you hold my hand the entire time. No running off," Magnus added, seeing that Will was about to disagree with her plans.

"I promise," Will said.

"Promise," Henry repeated.

"Good. Now Nikola would you please come help us with our bags?" Magnus asked, grabbing both Will and Henry's hands

"Only if telling me what is going on?" he demanded.

"Of course out at the car," she said and began walking back to the food court with Nikola following.

"I want down please," Kate said, once Magnus had left.

"No running away," Declan warned.

"I won't," she said, skipping in to the store.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I am over whelmed at all the love and reviews I am getting for this story. THANK YOU so very much! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 6**

Magnus walked the boys back into the crowded food court and to their table with the bags. She was so glad that no one had messed with their bags. She gave each boy a bag then began to load Nikola and herself up with the rest.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to have just bought the store?" Nikola asked, frowning at the bags in his arms.

"After today's adventures I would say so," she said, as she began to herd the boys towards the store they came into.

After having to stop because one of the boys dropped their bag or to fuss at them for swinging their bags at each other they finally made it to the van. She unlocked the trunk and gave the boys the task of loading the trunk while she told Nikola how they became six year olds.

"That's impossible there is no way that just running around them could have reversed their ages," Nikola scoffed.

"I agree. There could have been another abnormal in the warehouse that did this or we could have stumbled on a rare abnormal but our simple shopping trip it taking longer than I planned so my research will have to wait until tonight," she said, sighing as she looked at her watch.

"Helen my tummy hurts," Will said, sitting in the back of the trunk.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" she asked, looking at him concerned.

"No my tummy is trying to eat its self," he said, holding his tummy.

"Oh I see we didn't eat lunch did we?" she asked, smiling as she put her hand on his tummy.

He shook his head no.

"What do you say we stop and get a snack before we go in to the toy store and after that we go have a big dinner?" she asked, wiggling her fingers to tickle him.

"Yeah!" he said, laughing.

"Are you ready for a snack Henry," Magnus asked, helping Will out of the trunk.

Henry nodded and took her hand. She shut the trunk and as they walked back across the parking lot Henry reached up and took Nikola's hand also.

"Now what are you doing Wolfgang?" Nikola asked, shaking the child's hand off his.

Henry looked hurt sticking his hand into his pocket.

"I wonder if subconsciously he remembers you?" Magnus asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Not that you or adult Henry would ever admit it but you both respect each other tremendously be…,"

"Bite your tongue," he interrupted.

"Because I have never seen him reacted so well to a stranger so quickly, he even gave Declan a hard time. When he ran into you he must have felt like he could trust you or he wouldn't have reacted so well to you. Don't break that trust Nikola," she finished.

They made it to the store door when several people walked out causing Henry to loose his grip on Magnus's hand he stumbled back into Nikola's legs where he turn around and buried his face into Nikola's thigh.

"Oh he must be a daddy's boy," one of the women passing by cooed.

"No more like a lone wolf," he said as he patted Henry on the back and then pulled him off and walked into the store holding his hand.

Magnus hid her smirk at the puzzled look on the woman's face by turning around quickly and following Nikola.

**In the toy store**

Kate looked around eyes wide as she took in how big the store was. She wandered down the aisles with Declan right behind her. She would stop to look and touch different toys but not finding the one she wanted yet. They came to the end of an aisle when Kate saw a large bin of stuffed animals. She quickly ran up to it staring at the tall container full of animals the bottom was open so the animals could be pulled out but there were no other openings. Just small metal bars that went down and across trapping the other animals in there.

"What if someone wanted a toy from the middle?" Kate asked, looking up at Declan frowning.

"I don't know. Someone didn't stock well," he said, frowning.

Declan sighed when his phone rang. It was another Head of House calling. He knew he couldn't tell them about Magnus's team yet.

"Kate stay right here. I have to take this call and then we'll find you a toy," he said, firmly.

Kate nodded and then turned back the cage as Declan turned his back and stepped away.

Kate couldn't believe it what she wanted was right in the middle of the bin. She could see it. It was the prettiest stuff horse she had ever seen. How was she supposed to get to it? She couldn't take all the animals out that would make a mess and Declan was taking too long on the phone to help her so she would just get it herself. She sat down on the floor and took off her new shoes and socks. She took out a few of the stuffed animals and then made an opening. She smiled. She slowly pushed herself into the bin she pushed back on the animals to give her more room and then stood up pressing herself to the bars. She reached up grabbed the bars and then put her toes into the holes and slowly began to climb up the bin. The bin rattled and she stopped to see if she had made Declan look, she saw that she hadn't and continued to climb. She finally reached the middle and the horse that she wanted. The horse was large with big gray blue eyes like hers and it had a gray coat with gray blue spots and gray blue mane and tale. She pushed the horse down into the other toys and then climbed down some before pushing the horse again. She kept doing this until she was almost at the bottom when she saw a large mean looking man in a red vest coming towards her.

"Kid, what are you doing!" the man roared.

Declan froze he hoped that wasn't the kid he was suppose to be watching getting yelled at. He turned around and paled of course it was Kate the man was yelling at to get out of the toy bin.

"Pilli I have to go something with Magnus just came up I'll call you back later,"he said, hanging up before she could answer.

He watched as Kate pushed the toy she had gone after out first and then slowly wiggled her way out of the opening. Before she got all the way out the big beefy guy that had been yelling at her reached down and grabbed her by her arm and leg yanking her out causing her to hit her head on the metal bin. Her cry of pain made Declan see red.

"What are you doing to my kid?" he asked, storming over the them.

"She hurt herself climbing out of the bin that she wasn't supposed to be in," the beefy man snapped.

Kate stood there rubbing her forehead crying softly.

"No she hit her head when you jerked her out I saw you," Declan said angrily as he picked Kate up to look at her head. There was a small bruise and red whelp already forming on her dark skin.

Declan saw fear in the man's eyes for just a moment before he pursed his lips.

"Sir you left your child unsupervised I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the man said, stiffly.

"My pleasure, Kate, love get the toy you wanted and lets go," he said, putting her down.

Kate picked up the horse only to have it ripped out of her hands by the mean man.

"Immediately," the man snapped.

"Fine but I will be getting a copy of that video of you yanking her out of the bin to show to the cooperate manager. If I find out that you ever grabbed or touched another child you're going to wish you hadn't, Stu," Declan growled, reading the man's name tag.

"Are you threatening me," Stu growled.

"I am," Declan said, stepping forward.

The tension was broken slightly when Kate ran in front of Declan crying.

"I don't want to go to jail," she cried, pointing to the officer walking towards them.

Declan could tell this was no mall security but a police officer. He didn't know if someone had called the police on them or if he was just in the store shopping when he heard the ruckus.

"What seems to be the problem," the officer asked walking up.

"Ronnie I'm glad you came in this man is threatening me," Stu said, adding a scared tinge to his voice.

"Only after he put a whelp on this child's head," Declan added quickly.

"Ok start from the beginning," Ronnie said.

"I don't want to go to jail," Kate said again, looking at Ronnie.

"Sweetie you're not going to jail. Can you tell me how you got that red mark on your head?" Ronnie asked, looking at the now large red whelp on her forehead.

"I climbed in the bin to get the horse I wanted and that mean man yelled at me to get out but when I was trying to he grabbed me by my leg and arm and pulled really hard and it made me hit my head. That really hurt a lot," she explained, sniffling.

"This doesn't look good Stu," Ronnie said, studying the swollen bruise.

"She knocked her head trying to scramble out of the bin to run away! I can't help that," Stu lied.

"Just get the video footage from that camera up there in the corner and it will show you everything and yes I did have my back turned while she climbed into the bin I take full responsible for that but I don't want this man working near kids again," Declan said.

"I'll have to go get the tape and take statements before any charges can be pressed," he said, sighing.

All Ronnie Adams wanted to do on his break was grab his son a Birthday present but he heard loud voices and went to check it out. Now it looked like he was going to have to charge his sister's boyfriend with child endangerment. He didn't like the guy anyway it wasn't his first complaint on Stu either they just didn't have any proof it was all he said she said things and they couldn't prove it, Ronnie wasn't sure why Stu hadn't been fired from his job. But it looks like Stu finally got caught on camera and someone was smart enough to point it out before it mysteriously got erased like the others. His sister was going to have a fit but he would deal with that later.

"Ok sir if you would come with me I need to get your and your little girl's statement," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, you don't believe him do you? What is Eve going to think about this?" Stu asked, angrily.

"I have to report this Stu wether it was your fault or not you know that and it doesn't matter what Eve thinks I am doing my job," he said sternly and then walked away.

Declan quickly grabbed Kate's shoes and followed Ronnie to the front of the store.

"Ok go to the security office and wait there I have to go get some forms from my car that need to be filled out," Ronnie said.

"You said I wasn't going to jail," Kate whined, sleepy from Declan's shoulder.

"You're not sweetie but you got to promise not to climb in any more toy bins," Ronnie said, holding his hand out to be shook.

"I promise," Kate said, seriously shaking his hand.

"Now what is going on?" Magnus asked, walking up with the boys and Nikola.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys you can thank my quick update on "Santa" cause this year I got a Galaxy Tab and I can type where ever I go! Hopefully you find this fluffy since tonight is the Season Finale and that makes me sad, I needed fluffy! Thank you so much for all the love on the story! It is unbelievable!**

**So I have some mild potty humor in this chapter nothing bad just a fair warning so it won't gross people out!**

**If you blink you may miss the Nikola/Helen flirting but it is there and I want to see if anyone gets the very small Edison crack I have in here. **

**So let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 7**

"I'm not going to jail!" Kate said, happily turning toward Helen.

"Not yet," Nikola mumbled.

"Kate what happened to your head darling?" Magnus asked, spotting the swollen bruise on Kate's head.

"We had a mishap in the store with one of the employees but I'm getting ready to get that taken care of," Declan said, seriously.

"What kind of mishap?" Magnus said, frowning.

"A mean man pulled me out of a toy bin and made me hit my head," Kate explained.

"He what?" Magnus said, angrily.

"I'm going to take care of it right now," Declan said, nodding towards the officer beside him.

"We got Kate a snack," Will said, holding up a paper bag.

"Can she come with me and have a snack with the boys or does she have to stay with you?" Magnus asked.

"Let me take a picture of her bruise so I can document it and then she can go with you," Ronnie said, pulling out his cell phone. He snapped a few pictures of Kate's bruise.

"You still need to come with me to fill out papers," Ronnie said, looking at Declan.

"Of course," Declan said, putting Kate down and following Ronnie to the security office.

"Nikola will you sit with the children while I run to the restroom," Magnus asked, sweetly as she lead them to a bench.

"Helen…" he whined.

"I'll just be a moment I promise I won't take long," she said, pointing for him to sit down on the bench.

He sighed heavily sitting down on the bench. He was surprised when Helen sat Kate in his lap followed by sitting Henry next to him and then Will. She got the boys settled with their snack of pretzel bites and cheese and drink so they wouldn't drop them off the bench. She then handed Kate her snack careful not to get cheese on his pants. What really surprised him was when she handed him Kate's drink to hold.

"Do I look like a cup holder?" he snapped.

She ingored him.

"Here put this on her bruise while she eats it will help with the swelling," she said taking his hand holding the cup and put it on Kate's head.

"No it's to cold," Kate whined, pulling away.

"I know sweetie but it will make your bump feel better. Let him hold it on there for just a little while," Magnus soothed.

Kate wasn't happy about it but she put her head back on to the cup.

"What were you doing in a toy bin in the first place?" Nikola asked, sourly.

"I was trying to get the prettiest pony I had ever seen but the mean man wouldn't let Declan buy it cause I was bad," she said, sniffling.

"Eat your snack and I will be right back," Magnus said and then placed a kiss on Kate's head.

"Helen I know that look in your eye don't make things worse your helper is taking care of it," Nikola said.

"I'll be back," she said, calmly.

He watched as she calmly walked away. She passed right by the restroom and went in to the toy store. He almost pitied the employees in the store right now.

The children ate quietly. Nikola was thankful for that one small favor. Kate would pull his hand down from her head when she wanted a drink causing the cold droplets of from the cup to drop on his pants other than that she kept his lap clean. Of course he was wiping her hands off every other bite so that had something to do with her neatness too. The children were almost done with their snack and Helen still had not returned. He noticed that Will was really starting to wiggle on the bench.

"Nikola I have to go to the bathroom," Will said, urgently.

"No you'll have to wait until Helen gets back," he said.

"Please I have to go really badly,"

"No,"

"Please I can't wait," Will said, standing up.

"Fine lets throw away your trash," he said, sighing as he stood up with Kate.

They quickly threw away their trash and headed for the bathroom.

"I can't go to in there," Kate fussed when they got to the men restroom.

"Just close your eyes, be quite and this will all be over soon," Nikola said, shortly.

Kate cloesd her eyes and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He pushed the bathroom door open with his back and ushered the two boys in. Will headed for a stall and Henry used a urinal.

"Wash you hands," Nikola ordered, after Henry finished using the bathroom.

Another man walked into the bathroom and was a little surprised to see a man holding a little girl and another boy standing beside him at the door.

"We're waiting for someone," Nikola said.

The man nodded and went into another stall.

"We're waiting William," Nikola said, impaitently.

"I told you I had to go to the bathroom! You can't rush this kind of thing," Will said, iratated.

This seemed to cause Kate to begin giggling uncontrolble.

"I don't know how I let Helen talk me into doing these kinds of things for her," Nikola mumbled.

The man walked out of the stall smirking. He quickly washed his hands and left after Nikola glared at him.

It wasn't long before Will began giggling from the stall.

"The poop plopped," Will giggled harder.

This made the other two giggle and Nikola grimace in disgust.

"Are you done? You can clean yourself right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm done and I have it undercontrol."

Soon Will flushed the toilet and came out of the stall grinning.

"Wash your hands twice," Nikola said.

They were walking out of the bathroom when his cell phone rang.

"Helen you owe me the the best bottle of wine you have after today," he said, answering the phone.

"We are heading back to the bench now meet us there," he said and then hung up.

Magnus was grining when they walked up. Nikola noticed the toy store bag in her hand.

"Did you get business taken care of?" she asked, chuckling.

"These little urchents are gross," Nikola said, putting Kate down in front of her.

"They're not so bad," she said, stroking Kate's hair.

"What's that?" Kate asked, pointing to the bag.

"This is for you but you have to promise no more climbing in or on anything else if you want something you ask you understand," Magnus said, firmly.

Kate opened the bag and her eyes went wide. She quickly pulled the pony out of the bag and hugged it tight. She then threw herself into Magnus's arms.

"Thank you!" Kate cried.

"You're very welcome. Now I expect your very best behavior from now on," Magnus reminded.

Kate looked her in the eye and nodded. Magnus was then met with hurt looks and puppy dog eyes from the boys because they did not get a toy.

"Its ok boys you're still going to get to look around a store for a treat just not the toy store. Come along you sad sacks," she said smiling and then led the way to the new store.

The children were a little unsure when Magnus led them into a large bookstore. As they walked in the middle aisle was full of tables with games and things from movies but Magnus kept them moving until they reached the back of the store. They reach a section of the store that was more colorful than the rest and had small tables and chairs set up and even had a train table set up in the middle. They had reached the children section that had children books and toys.

"Ok you three last stop and last chance no running away or climbing in anything you stay in this area do you understand me," She said, firmly.

They all nodded and then scattered towards something that caught their eye. Magnus walked over to two over stuffed adult sized chairs and sat down. Nikola joined her by sitting in the other chair. She smiled as she watched Henry at the train table.

These trains did not move by themselves like the other train did you had to push these trains. What fascinated him was the shiny ends of the trains that connected to each other but would not connect to anything else he was trying to stick them to he decided that they needed fixing. He quickly took the toys over to Magnus.

"Their broken," he said sadly, handing her the two trains he wanted so badly.

"No darling look that fit back together," she said, clicking them back together.

"No there broke," Henry said, taking them apart and putting a train on the arm of the chair letting it fall when it didn't stick.

"Oh I see. They're not going to stick to something that is not metal. These are magents, Henry, they only stick to metal," she explained, as she stuck one of the trains to the table leg.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle when Nikola went in a long explation of magnets to Henry and Henry just blinked at him and ran off before Nikola could finish.

"Well that was rude," Nikola scoffed.

"He's six I'm surpised he stayed that long. If you want to explain magnets to him find a book or kit to show him," she said, patting his hand.

"Maybe I will," he said standing. He walked away leaving her a little shocked.

She felt her phone vibrate and she saw that she had a text from Declan asking where they were. She replied to him and waited for him to meet them there. It wasn't long before Declan came and sat in Nikola's chair.

"So I was filling out my statement when the oddest thing happened," Declan said

"What happened?" She asked couriusly.

"That employee, Stu, came in to the secrurity office to turn himself in," he explained.

"So he had a change on heart," Magnus said.

"I guess so but he looked a bit haggard and weary that was the odd part. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Why would I know anything about that?" she acted surprised.

"Because he was mumbling something about a crazy British lady, it could have been someone else but I thought I would check with you," he said smiling.

"Must have been someone else," she said, shrugging.

Kate ran up to greet Declan still clutching the toy store bag.

"Declan look what Helen got me his name is Ralphie and I'm going to keep him forever," Kate said, showing him the pony and hugging it tight.

"Ralphie?" Declan said.

"Yup," Kate said and skipped off.

"Odd name for a pony," Magnus said, standing up and walking away.

Magnus went looking for Will she hadn't see him in a while and she wasn't sure what that meant. She found him sitting on the floor looking at a big book of maps. He was studying a big colorful map with all the States on it.

"Can I get this? Mommy says if I learn all fifty states maybe one day she will take to each one to go camping but she said I have to study hard. Do you like camping?" Will asked, looking up.

"I do like camping and yes you may get that book. Do you see a story that you may like to read at night or during your visit," She asked.

"I'll look" he said, closing the book and tucking it under his arm.

Magnus went around collecting a few books that she thought the children would like for rainy days or to read to them at night. She didn't know how long she would need the books but she would just donate them when everything was normal again, if that was possible. Plus she was trying to avoid Declan for a while but Kate seemed to be distracting him because she had him sitting on the floor looking at books. She was looking at more books when she heard Henry fussing.

"Please!" Henry fussed, looking at Nikola.

"No, you can have any other train why do you want this one?" Nikola asked, holding a train out of his reach and standing where Henry couldn't get to the others.

"I want the blue train," Henry said, determinedly.

"Good Lord, Nikola let him have the blue train. If it makes you feel better I'll scratch the name Thomas off and it will just be the blue train," She said, shaking her head and putting hand on her hip.

"Fine," Nikola said, sulking lowing the train.

Henry glared at him as he snatched the train box out of Nikola's hand.

"You can pick a small track for your trains to go on," Helen said, smiling as she pointed to the box of tracks.

Helen smile to see that Henry had also picked out a James train also. He found a small track that he liked and held them close with his trains and a train book he had picked out.

"Are you ready to go find the others Henry because I think it's time to go home have dinner, bath and bed time," Magnus said, looking at the yawning boy.

Magnus ending up buying the books she picked out Henry's trains and book, Will's map book and a lego building kit, Kate found a horse book and a coloring activities book and Nikola had even found a magnet kit to do with Henry. The lady at the register looked wide eyed as she rang all the things up. As they were walking out the door everyone heavy with bags Nikola leaned in and whispered in Helen's ear.

"If you want I can join you I can join you for bath and bed time," he said, huskily.

"That would be lovely," she said, deeply.

His eyes went wide in excitement and shock.

"I'm sure the children would love your help getting ready for bed," she said, smirking.

His face fell.

"Helen!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! I know this is short but I have really bad writers block again! This has been a busy month but and I have a lot of other stories ideas but I am sticking with this one it just might take a little longer :) Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 8**

By the time they got home the children were almost asleep. Mangus and Declan helped the sleepy children out of the van and into the house where the big guy was waiting for them.

"Thought you would have been home before now," he grunted.

"Me too," she said, looking at the children.

"Problems?" He grunted.

"I'll explain later," she said.

Kate and Henry ran up and hugged Biggie.

"What happened to your head," Biggie grunted at Kate.

"A mean man in the toy store pulled me out of the toy bin and I hit my head. I'm never climbing into another toy bin again," Kate explained.

Biggie shook his head.

"Did you buy out the store?" he grunted, watching Declan and Magnus continue to bring in bags.

"Not quite and we still have to sort out the clothing," Magnus said, tiredly.

"I'll do it. It is time to eat dinner now," he grunted.

After the children washed their hands they were taken into the large dining room. They were seated and Biggie brought their food out. The children were served chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and green beans. The adults were served grilled chicken breast, macaroni and cheese and green beans.

"I don't like these," Will said, pointing to the green beans.

"You don't know if you don't like them if you don't try them," Declan said.

"I don't like them at home so I'm sure I'm not going to like them here," Will said, firmly.

"If you want dessert then you will at least take a few bites," Magnus warned.

"What's for dessert?" Will asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure but my dear friend makes really good desserts," Magnus said, smirking.

"Fine," Will huffed, taking a bite of green bean.

"Good job," she said, smiling.

Everyone sat there eating silently. Every once in a while there would be a small burp followed by massive giggles other than that dinner went without any other problems. Magnus put the boys in the media room with Declan while she went and bathed Kate. It wasn't long before Kate trotted back into the room dressed in princess pajamas and cuddling her pony. She hoped on the couch beside Declan and cuddled into his side to watch the movie that was on, while Magnus took Will for his bath. Will came back into the room wearing his train pajamas and holding his book of maps. He flopped on the floor and began looking through it.

"All right Henry your turn. Where's Henry?" She asked, looking around the room.

"He was right there playing with his trains just a second ago," Declan said, pointing to a spot on the floor.

Kate began to giggle.

"Do you know where Henry is?" he asked, looking down.

She pointed to the small space between the book shelf and the armchair in the corner. Helen walked over to the chair and peeked over. Henry was curled up in the corner hiding his face.

"Henry darling what are you doing? You love baths. Come out please," Magnus asked, sweetly.

"No! I want to play with trains," Henry demanded.

"Maybe if you hurry up and take your bath I will let you play for a few more minutes before bedtime but right now I do not like your attitude," she said, frowning.

He slowly came out from behind the chair and took her hand.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Thank you now let go take a bath," she said and led him out of the room.

Biggie came into the media room and chuckled. Declan was sound asleep with Kate curled next to him and Will was sound asleep on the floor with his book. He carefully picked Will up from he floor and took him to his room. He carefully placed Will into the large bed. He tucked pillows under the boy so he wouldn't roll out of the big bed. He made a note to tell Magnus that they may want to get the children smaller beds so they wouldn't fall out and get hurt. He walked back to the media room to see Declan scooping Kate into his arms to take her to her room.

"Make sure to put pillows under her so she won't roll and put her in the middle of the bed," Biggie grunted.

"Right," Declan said and then carried her to her room.

He carefully placed her in the middle of the bed. He tucked some pillows under her and then pulled the covers up over her. He went to cut the lamp beside her bed off when he saw something on the floor. He bent down and picked up the bracelet that must have fallen off when she changed. He sighed if they couldn't find out how to change the children back things were going to change drasctactly for everyone. He went back to the media room where Biggie was sitting on the couch reading to Henry.

"Where are my friends?" Henry asked, looking up at Declan.

"They are asleep. Why aren't you mate?" He asked.

Henry shurged and turned back to Biggie. Biggie chuckled and contined to read to the wide eyed boy.

**Magnus's Lab**

Magnus sighed as she looked at the four year old's blood work. It didn't really show anything that could help them either. What the blood work did show was that the little boy was from Hollow earth. She was wondering if someone had lost the little boy or puposely let the little boy run havoc on New City. She smiled when Declan came into the lab carrying a tray of tea.

"Find any thing?" He asked, sitting the tray down.

"It looks like our little friend is from Hollow earth. Either he lost his way or someone it trying to turn everyone into toddlers I don't know," she said, sighing.

"Speaking of Hollow earth look what I found in Kate's room," he said, handing her the bracelet.

"Maybe Garris will be able to help us get them back to adults," she said, taking the bracelet.


End file.
